The Flower and the Crow
by shrewy
Summary: Moons have passed since Leafpool and Crowfeather died. But StarClan has chosen to reincarnate them as Crowstar and Flowerpetal. Will their love last this time? Or will it be destroyed by the evil that grows in the New Clans?
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is! The Flower and the Crow! I'll probably only be doing this and Chapter 1 for now, until I get more cats...See my Create A Cat thingy to make your own :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flower and the Crow<strong>_

_**A Fanfiction by Shrewy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : The Beginning<strong>_

A brown tabby she-cat raced into camp, a bundle of catmint in her mouth. A light brown tom was standing over a dark gray cat, his head hanging.

"Oh, Crowfeather!" cried the she-cat. The light brown tom looked up.

"Leafpool? What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I had to come! I-is Crowfeather okay?" she asked desperately.

The light brown tom's eyes shone with worry. "I don't know," he replied. "I don't have any herbs to give him, so…I think he'll go to StarClan…"

Leafpool let out a wail. "No! I'll save him." She pushed the light brown tom out of the way and crouched over Crowfeather.

"Please…" she whispered.

Crowfeather half-opened one eye. "Unh…Leaf…pool…" he rasped. He suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. Leafpool rested a paw on his flank, calming him.

"Eat these. You have to pull through!" she murmured, pushing the catmint forward.

Crowfeather let out a long sigh. "Let…me…go…StarClan is…calling me…"

Leafpool's eyes shone with tears. "No! Crowfeather!" she gasped.

"I'll join you…in StarClan…" Crowfeather coughed once more, then stopped breathing.

Leafpool pushed her nose into her mate's fur. "No…" she mumbled.

The light brown tom padded up beside Leafpool, sadness and sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I tried to help him, but I couldn't…"

Leafpool drew back from Crowfeather's body, shivering. "It's okay, Kestrelflight. You tried."

Leafpool padded away, the spirit of a dark gray cat following her silently.

**_I will watch over you, Leafpool. Protect our kits…_**

The spirit vanished.

* * *

><p>Leafpool nodded as Cherrystorm, the medicine cat, instructed her to rest. After dislocating her shoulder, she had been in terrible pain, and definitely needed sleep.<p>

"Okay, Cherrystorm," rasped Leafpool. "I'll rest in my den. I think I'll do better there."

The orange she-cat nodded hesitantly. "Just don't walk around a lot." Cherrystorm turned back to her supply of herbs.

Leafpool padded out of the den, limping slightly. She brushed into the Elder's Den and curled up at the farthest corner, wrapping her white tail-tip over her nose.

Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she found herself on a grassy hill. A large oak tree shaded her. She felt full of energy, and the dull ache in her shoulder was gone. She stared at the valley below. A sea of moonlight shown down.

She looked down at her fur, only to crash into the oak tree with shock. _There are stars in my fur! _She looked around, terrified. A familiar dark gray shape padded up beside her. Leafpool instantly relaxed.

"Crowfeather?" she murmured.

The cat nodded. "Leafpool, it is time. StarClan needs you."

Leafpool looked into Crowfeather's dark blue eyes. They were even more beautiful with stars in them. "Okay, Crowfeather…I trust you," she whispered. They faded from the valley.

Now, they were truly together forever.

Until the new Clans began.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting off with ther deaths was good, right? Review!<strong>


	2. Together Again

**Here it is, Chapter 1! I won't be able to write Chapter 2 yet...be patient! O.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Together Again<strong>_

Crowstar sat silently on the tree as Sparkstar spoke.

"And, we have a new medicine cat," she announced. "Flowerpetal, come forward."

A slim, light brown tabby with white markings stepped forward. She blinked up at Crowstar with her shining green eyes. Crowstar widened his eyes. He had never seen Flowerpetal before, but she was beautiful.

Sparkstar noticed Crowstar and rolled her eyes. "Hmph." She poked Crowstar with a paw.

"Crowstar! What about MeadowClan?" she snapped.

Crowstar jumped, nearly falling off of the tree. "Wha…Oh!" He shook his head.

"We have two new warriors," he announced. "Moonfang and Sundrop."

"Moonfang! Sundrop!" chanted the warriors. Crowstar noticed that Flowerpetal was the only FlareClan cat cheering for the new warriors.

"The Gathering is over!" yowled Sparkstar. EmeraldClan, FlareClan, and MeadowClan cats began to gather together. Crowstar padded toward Clarity, the medicine cat, when he ran into Flowerpetal.

"Good speech," murmured the she-cat. Her voice was soft and quiet.

Crowstar's heart started to race. He blinked.

"Thanks." He hurried away. He had to keep thoughts like that out of his head. Flowerpetal was from a different Clan, _and _she was a medicine cat; they could never be together!

"You seem strange," meowed Clarity. "What's up?"

"None of your business," snapped Crowstar. He realized how angry he sounded, and he calmed down.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Hey, no hard feelings," meowed Clarity, swishing her tail over the ground. "I'm your medicine cat. You can trust me. I might have been a rogue before, but I'm a loyal Clan cat now."

"I know," replied Crowstar. "You're the best medicine cat since I became leader."

Clarity looked surprised. "Ha! As if. Not even close. Well, I have to meet up with the other medicine cats. Bye." She turned away, padding towards the other medicine cats. Flowerpetal wasn't there.

Crowstar began to walk around, searching for the tabby she-cat. He saw a tuft of brown hair on a clump of brambles. "Flowerpetal?" he muttered.

He stalked through the brambles, careful not to snag any thorns on his fur. He eventually saw the brown-and-white she-cat sitting by herself, in a tiny clearing. He padded out into the open.

Flowerpetal jumped. "Crowstar!" she gasped. "How did you find me?"

"I can track, you know," replied Crowstar. "Why aren't you with the other medicine cats?"

"I don't feel like it right now," admitted Flowerpetal. She looked into Crowstar's dark blue eyes, careful to hide any emotions. "Shouldn't your Clan be leaving?"

Crowstar sat down and licked a paw. "Not yet." He tilted his head. "So, Grassheart died?" The former medicine cat wasn't at the Gathering that night.

Flowerpetal nodded sadly. "Yes. He was old." She looked away.

Crowstar looked at his paws. "Do you…do you want to meet me? Tomorrow night, at the Oak Tree?"

Flowerpetal looked surprised. "Sure. I don't know if I'll be able to leave, though. We still have injured cats from the fox fight."

Crowstar nodded. "I'll wait." He padded back out into the clearing, noticing that the other Clans were leaving. "MeadowClan! Let's go home!"

Soon, he and his Clan were racing through the forest, most of them tired. But Crowstar had a lot on his mind.

_Are we meant to be together? _he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Crowstar has no clue that he was once Crowfeather, and Flowerpetal doesn't know that she was Leafpool. Hopefully, I got all the looks right...Review!<strong>


End file.
